goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Peanut Otter
Mirror Peanut Otter is the mirror counterpart of Peanut Otter from PB&J Otter who likes everything made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon. Likes: Everything made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon, Nintendo and Sega video games, DuckTales, PB&J Otter, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Planes, Wreck-it Ralph, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Incredibles 2, Cars trilogy, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Moana, Big Hero 6, Frozen, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers (1977), Robin Hood (1973), The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), Toy Story trilogy, A Bug's Life, Wall-E, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Winnie the Pooh, Kingdom Hearts, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, 6teen, Stoked, Grojband, SpongeBob Squarepants, PAW Patrol, Rocket Power, Dora The Explorer, Team Umizoomi, Rugrats, Fairly OddParents, Little Bear, Oswald, Bubble Guppies, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Shimmer and Shine, Nella The Princess Knight, Rango, Barnyard, Jimmy Neutron, Go Diego Go, Fresh Beat Band, Blue's Clues, Max and Ruby, Rocko's Modern Life, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Sanjay and Craig, Pinky Dinky Doo, JoJo's Circus, Stanley, Monster Monster Trucks, Popples, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Dennis the Menace (1986), Rainbow Brite, Little Clowns of Happytown, Madeline, Pocket Dragon Adventures, Sylvanian Families (1987), The Brothers Grunt, Cartoon Sushi, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Donkey Kong Country, Yoshi's Island, etc. Dislikes: Anything not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC or AKA Cartoon, wearing nappies, getting grounded, Shimajirō, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Tom Sawyer (2000), Woody Woodpecker (1940 version), Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Curious George, Arthur, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sid the Science Kid, being forced to watch The Land Before Time with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with Patty Rabbit and her friends, The Pebble and the Penguin, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Nature Cat, Peg + Cat, Anastasia, Once Upon A Forest, Barbie, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Littlest Pet Shop, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Naruto, One Piece, Pokèmon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Category:Troublemakers Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Disney fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Fresh TV fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Cartoon Pizza fans Category:DiC fans Category:AKA Cartoon fans Category:Nelvana haters Category:Nintendo lovers Category:Sega lovers